Usuario discusión:Master King Dedede
''Archivo 1 '' porfavor dame rooms de gamecube de pokemon porfavor kotuol 16:38 22 abr 2012 (UTC) gracias por ordenar mi video y cambiarle el nombre no lo pense muy bien kotuol 20:02 23 abr 2012 (UTC) Nuevo Proyecto Hola maestro tengo una idea de un nuevo proyecto se llamara Proyecto Guías aremos las guias de todos los juegos wikidex lo a logrado y nosotros tambien lo lograremos aremos el proyecto al completar al 100% el proyecto anime que tal?Este Mensaje te envio el guerrero mas valiente de todos!Archivo:MK-meta-knight-16304486-71-75.jpgQuieres Retarme?Estoy listo!Quien vence a 02?Archivo:Zero_Two_2.gif 00:48 24 abr 2012 (UTC) tu me evviaste este mensaje HOLA OYE COMO HAJO MI BROG que mala falta de ortografia como hago mi blog ve al chat bloqueo Ofendio a andres de forma muy fea solo por su imagen y empezo a ofender a su mamá tambien según el se enoja cuando su primo esta con el pero si se paso algo. I need to go to work zzzzz... huh? what!? talk!? um... ok... zzz... Waiting the bus... 01:33 1 may 2012 (UTC) como hago mi blog maykool: losiento por editar pero no dije que me enojo cuando estoy con mi primo (dije que estoy enojado con mi primo por que me estaba molestando) disculpe las molestias y no me bloquee denuevo maestro dedede Maykool Araya Rojas 21:25 12 may 2012 (UTC) Editación Muy bien estoy trabajando en la guía de Kirby's Dream Land luego haré posiblemente la del adventure. I want to go to Sky town Cool music! give me your opinion! This is too heavy as a blog... 23:36 6 may 2012 (UTC) Ya termine algo del guía que te parece? I want to go to Sky town Cool music! give me your opinion! This is too heavy as a blog... 00:28 7 may 2012 (UTC) Oye estaba bromeando que me iba de la wiki XD bueno y la contraseña que te dije ya lo cambie eehhh me aces un favor?Sabes en mi pagina de usuario?Yo quiero poner la plantilla de que soy parte del proyecto guias pero sale muchos errores me la puedes poner sin ningun error? Ok pero no se usar el modo fuente XD (Este Mensaje te envio el guerrero mas valiente de todos!Archivo:MK-meta-knight-16304486-71-75.jpgQuieres Retarme?Estoy listo!Quien vence a 02?Archivo:Zero_Two_2.gif 22:27 7 may 2012 (UTC) Oye Maestro nececito de algo sabes quando estuve bloqueado pues ai un error en mi pagina de usuario aparece que sigo bloquedo y tambien en la discucion y vi que la unica forma de solucionar ese error es editando ambas paginas asi que las edite y chasam funciono pero veo que no esta permitido editar tu propria discucion verdad?Pues no la edite solo ise click en editar y luego en grabar la pagina y ya esta pero en la wiki actividad aparecio que la edite y me preocupa si otro administrador me bloquee espero que me ayudes (Este Mensaje te envio el guerrero mas valiente de todos!Archivo:MK-meta-knight-16304486-71-75.jpgQuieres Retarme?Estoy listo!Quien vence a 02?Archivo:Zero_Two_2.gif 18:12 8 may 2012 (UTC) como asi tu creaste a master meta knight soy kotuol bueno lo acepto fui duro por que me intimidaba esa foto ya que una de las reglas es no dar ninguna informacion personal si no fuera por eso ya estaria con una foto verdadera mia pero el punto es que insulte por que me intimidaba la foto posdata: solo tengo casi meses de creado y no se comportarme y que estaba con los gorilas (no con los monos) por que mi primo menor me enojaba demaciado y cuando me enojo al 100 % puedo ser grosero con cualquier perosna asi que mis sinceras disculpas y adios tengo una queja un usuario de wikia dice que kirby es un bobo y no quiero que me reportes por que de otro lado quiero escribirle como respuesta que el bobo es su madre por criarlo mal aqui esta la pagina que hablo http://es.kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Kirby:_Right_Back_at_Ya! casi se me olvida tambien quiero ser tu amigo Maykool Araya Rojas 21:21 12 may 2012 (UTC)maykoolMaykool Araya Rojas 21:21 12 may 2012 (UTC) ve al chat Ediciones Ya tengo mas de 1000 ediciones ¿Pero para que querias eso? I want to go to Sky town Cool music! give me your opinion! This is too heavy as a blog... 03:04 15 may 2012 (UTC)